pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Phoenix the Hedgehog/Pirates of the I Can't Even (Cover Photo Progress)
So, again, this parody was inspired in the chat :P The first installment is "The Curse of the Black Puffle" Basically, for the noobs who are confused as to what the hell Pirates of the I Can't Even is all about, it's basically a parody of the Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean. The PotC film is actually a saga of various situations of Pirates of the Caribbean, with Pirates of the I Can't Even being the same thing. The titles are as follows: Pirates of the I Can't Even: The Curse of the Black Puffle Cast (WIP) Linebeck as Jack Sparrow Human!Herbert as Hector Barbossa (Herbert P. Frollobossa in the parody) Human!Foxy the Pirate as William Turner Shiro Takahashi as Elizabeth Swan Synopsis (Stolen from the PotC Wiki) "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh. You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Takahashi. You're in one!" Pirates of the I Can't Even: The Curse of the Black Puffle ''is the thrilling high-seas adventure with a mysterious twist that started it all. The roguish yet charming Captain Linebeck's idyllic pirate life capsizes after his nemesis, the wily Captain Herbert P. Frollobossa, steals his ship, the ''Black Puffle, ''and later attacks the town of Club Penguin —kidnapping the beautiful agent, Shiro. In a gallant attempt to rescue her and recapture the ''Black Puffle, Shiro's childhood friend Foxy joins forces with Linebeck. What Foxy doesn't know is that a cursed treasure has doomed Frollobossa and his crew to live forever as the undead. Pirates of the I Can't Even: Dead Bear's Chest Cast (WIP) All main roles have been reprised Happy Herbert as Davy Jones (Undecided) as Tia Dalma/Calypso (Undecided) as Cutler Beckett (Undecided) as James Norrington Synopsis (Stolen from the PotC Wiki) Charming rogue pirate Captain Linebeck is back for a grand, swashbuckling, nonstop joyride filled with devilish pirate humor, monstrous sea creatures, and breathtaking black magic. Now Linebeck's got a blood debt to pay—he owes his soul to the legendary "Happy Herbert" Jones, ghostly Ruler of the Ocean Depths (And the ultimate Justin Bieber fanatic)— but the ever so crafty Linebeck isn't about to go down without a fight. Along the way, dashing Foxy and the beautiful Shiro get up in the thrilling whirlpool of misadventures stirred up in Linebeck's quest to avoid eternal damnation by seizing the fabled Dead Bear's Chest! Pirates of the I Can't Even: At Island's End Cast (WIP) All main roles have been reprised (Undecided) as Sao Feng Synopsis (Stolen from the PotC Wiki) Just when he's needed most, Captain Linebeck, that witty and wily charmer of a pirate, is trapped on a sea of sand in Happy Herbert's Locker. In an increasingly shaky alliance, Foxy, Shiro, and Captain Frollobossa begin a desperate quest to find and rescue him. Captain Jack's the last of the nine Pirate Lords of the Bretheren Court who must all come together united in one last stand to preserve the freedom-loving pirates' way of life. From exotic Singapore to Island's End and beyond, from Shipwreck Island to a titanic battle, this adventure's filled with over-the-edge action, irreverent humor, and seafaring myth and magic. Gallery Category:Blog posts